english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Matthew Mercer
Matthew Mercer (born Matthew Christopher Miller; June 29, 1982) is an American independent filmmaker, script writer and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Beware the Batman (2013) - Ice Pick Joe/Joseph Krimple (ep5) *ThunderCats (2011-2012) - Tygra, Blind Swordsman (ep8), Driller (ep5), Kask (ep4) *Wabbit. A Looney Tunes Prod. (2015) - Bigfoot 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015-2016) - Vincent (ep3), Vincent Aza/Pixelator (ep19) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Chuckie Sol, Hellhound/Kai *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Mech Guard 1, Wealthy Jock *Justice League: War (2014) - Guard 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! (2015) - Steve Rogers/'Captain America', Gingerbread Men 'Movies' *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *The Pirate Fairy (2014) - ADR Loop Group 'Web Animation' *Lords of War (2014) - Kilrogg Deadeye (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Lull in the Sea (2015) - Fishermen Union Member D, Fishermen Union Member G, Manaka's Father (ep9), Satoru Mihashi *Accel World (2013) - Black Vice *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Koichiro Marito, Operator (ep1), Pilot (ep2) *Attack on Titan (2014) - Levi *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Joker *Bleach (2014) - Shukuro Tsukishima *Blood Lad (2014) - Butler, Demon B (ep5), Fuyumi's Father, Kiji, Sam (ep11), Vampire (ep1) *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Additional Voices *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kouichi Madanbashi *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure (2000) - Additional Voices *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Blue Square Member, Mizuki Akabayashi *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Mizuki Akabayashi, Kidnapper#2 (ep4), Man in Crowd#1 (ep1), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep4) *Fairy Tail (2016) - Silver Fullbuster *Fate/Zero (2013) - Kiritsugu Emiya *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Chamber *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Leorio Paladiknight, Cook (ep3), Crewman B (ep1), Opponent (ep27) *K (2013) - Kuroh Yatogami, Scientist (ep9) *Kekkaishi (2010) - Tomonori Ichigaya (eps2-7) *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Aikuro Mikisugi *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Sinbad *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Yamato (eps230-256, 309-377), Allied Ninja (ep300), Allied Ninja (ep301), Allied Ninja (ep363), Cypher Division Ninja (ep251), Doctor (ep318), Ganryu, Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Heiji (ep316), Husband (ep248), Kaiza (ep180), Kanabun (ep181), Leaf Ninja (ep249), Pain (eps324-395), Samurai (ep208), Sand Assassin (ep182), Sekiei's Partner (ep192), Shade (ep233), Shira, Shiranami, Ubau (ep229), Ubau's Subordinate A (ep229), Yahiko (ep252+), Yoshiteru (ep202) *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Might Guy, Hizashi Hyūga (ep44), Kotetsu Hagane, Man in Line B (ep34), Pain (ep38), Rogue Ninja (ep4), Rogue Ninja (ep8), Yamato (ep51), Zetsu (ep38) *One Piece (2015) - Trafalgar Law *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Ito Asanuma, Prince Demande *Sailor Moon (2014) - Kunitachi (ep15) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Ishida Mitsunari *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013) - Grimlock (ep6) *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Chrysheight/Seijirou Kikuoka, Player (ep8) *Tenkai Knights (2014) - Zephyrus *Trigun (2001) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Seijiro Kikuoka 'Movies' *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Leon S. Kennedy *Resident Evil: Vendetta (2017) - Leon S. Kennedy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sacred Star of Milos (2012) - Atlas/'Melvin Voyager' *K: Missing Kings (2017) - Kuroh Yatogami *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Mui *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - San 'OVA - Dubbing' *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Yusuke Asahina *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Chunin Exam Spectator 1 *Street Fighter Alpha (2001) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Marotti Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices *Marvel Spider-Man: Unlimited (2014) - Hydro-Man, Karn 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Fire Emblem Heroes (2017) - Azama, Chrom, Ryoma 'Video Games' *Aliens: Colonial Marines (2013) - Keyes *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Robin/'Tim Drake' *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Anarky *Brütal Legend (2009) - Gravediggers *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Multiplayer Voices, Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops III (2015) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare (2016) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (2011) - Additional Voices *Deadpool (2013) - Ranged 1, Ranged 5 *Destiny (2014) - Guardian Human Male *Deus Ex: Mankind Divided (2016) - Additional Voices *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monster Voice Effects, Sergeant Samuels *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Wedge Antilles *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Dockworker, Elite Commando, Employee Tester *Evolve (2015) - Abe *Fallout 4 (2015) - MacCready, Z1-14 *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Onyx Soldier, PA Officer, Pilot *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - PC Norn Male *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014) - Nefarian, Rexxar *Heroes of Newerth (2011) - Monkey King *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Rehgar *InFamous: First Light (2014) - Additional Voices *Infamous: Second Son (2014) - Concrete Pawn 3, Tanner Black *Injustice 2 (2017) - Deadshot/Floyd Lawton *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Adept Jorum Quintis, Adessa Citizen, Albert Zoef, Almain Refugee, Anred Amfast, Audern Reis, Beorn, Captain Fros Gonthorm, Cenner Bruge, Emaire Citizen, Gorhart Citizen, Herc Adwold, Javert Poole, Kalinotte Etrene, Laest Noster, Lenero Faust, Murdoc Hain, Pledgeshield, Scholar, Stellan Reitan, Templar, Traveler, Villagers *Knack (2013) - Gundahar *League of Legends (2015) - Kindred Wolf *Lego Jurassic World (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Avengers (2016) - Additional Voices *Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2016) - Additional Voices *Mad Max (2015) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (2016) - Cicero Gavar *Medal of Honor (2010) - Chinook Pilot 2 *Medal of Honor: Warfighter (2012) - Atlas One, Predator Driver *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - Humans, Nemesis Orcs *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Soldier#1, Stryker *No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle (2010) - Bishop Shidux, Skelter Helter *Overwatch (2016) - McCree *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *Pryzm Chapter One: The Dark Unicorn (2002) - Zartu *République (2013-2016) - Prizrak *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Myron *Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell (2015) - Blackbeard, Demons, Gallows Dodger *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Scaler (2004) - Scaler *Skullgirls: 2nd Encore (2015) - Zane *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Spyro *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Ari, Slick *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Battlefront (2015) - Stormtrooper *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Policemen *The Last of Us (2013) - Additional Voices *Titanfall 2 (2016) - Jack Cooper *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 5 (2015) - Additional Voices *Uncharted 4: A Thief's End (2016) - Additional Multiplayer Voices *Wolfenstein (2009) - Axis Medic, Erik Engle, Scientist#1, Wehrmacht Infantry *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Assault Horizon (2011) - Gunner, Additional Voices *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - Kacper Cohen *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Albert Genette, Arkbird *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Harry Olson *Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (2015) - Haiji Towa *Dead or Alive 5 (2012) - Bayman *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Jia Chong, Taishi Ci *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Mitsuhide Yasukata *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Apollonius, Bandit C, Hoodlum B *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Blaze, Lilty Elite Guard *Final Fantasy Explorers (2016) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Cid *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Trey *Final Fantasy XV (2016-2017) - Cor Leonis *Fire Emblem: Awakening (2013) - Chrom *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Azama, Ryoma, Shigure *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Male Custom Voice#4 *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Julius Visconti *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Zato-1 *Kingdom Hearts HD II.8 Final Chapter Prologue (2017) - Ira *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Lost Dimension (2015) - The End *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain (2015) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Mighty No. 1 Pyrogen *Mugen Souls (2012) - Elka *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Elka *N3II: Ninety-Nine Nights (2010) - Rolland *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Ingbert *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Gyuki the Eight-Tails, Pain *NieR: Automata (2017) - Additional Voices *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Masuaki Hikita, Takuma Tojo, Yusaku Fuwa *Persona 5 (2017) - Yusuke Kitagawa, Guard Captain *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (2014) - Kanji Tatsumi *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Nayuta Sadmadhi *Puyo Puyo Tetris (2017) - Ex *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - Leon S. Kennedy *Rune Factory 4 (2013) - Leon *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Maeda Keiji *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers (2013) - Kinap, Shopkeeper, Sukeroku *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker (2015) - Male Tico *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Walter *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Lucifer, Walter *Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen (2012) - Kihan Samurai A, Kazama Samurai B, Taraba Ninja *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Edge Maverick *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Fei Long *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Fei Long *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Alvin *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Alvin *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guardian Zephyrus *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - George Nome, Imperial Army Guardsman, Olivert Reise Arnor *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - George Nome, Olivert Reise Arnor *White Knight Chronicles: Origins (2011) - Cassius *White Knight Chronicles II (2011) - Young Count Drisdall *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Lao *Zero Time Dilemma (2016) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (186) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (104) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2017. Category:American Voice Actors